


Saving Water

by Whiitewolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: Set back in earlier seasons (beginning of season 3), Bellamy butts in front of Clarke in the line for the shower. She storms in after him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellarke - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Saving Water

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi all! I ship Clexa mostly, but I wrote this Bellarke fic for a friend and have a few other Bellarke fics to post. . (I'm just forewarning you before you check and notice that I definitely post Clexa too. I know some shippers are really... anti the other pairing. Which I think is silly. Let everyone enjoy what they want. I'm corny, but heyyy.)
> 
> This one is obviously a Bellarke fic.
> 
> I also just started a prompts forum on fanfiction.net, please check out the link in my profile! It is a way to get reviews, and inspiration.

Bellamy smirked as he began to get undressed. He'd seen her patiently waiting for the person in front of her, only to realize she'd forgotten something. Clarke had to run back to get her shower bag. Instead of waiting his turn, he'd taken it upon himself to take her shower. Of course, he'd timed it so that she was just running up the hall when he'd entered. He'd definitely wanted her to see him.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"What?" he called back, feigning obliviousness to her rage. He could picture her standing outside the door, her jaw clenched in annoyance. He turned the knob, and the first droplet hit his skin. The angry voice outside the door amused him as he enjoyed the warmth of the water. It had taken them quite awhile, but eventually, they'd managed to get power. Enough to give warm showers. They were still working a few things out, like the fact that the hot water ran out too quickly. Ever since they had returned from Mount Weather, they had been working at making a home. Their alliance with the grounders had held strong, and were even on friendly enough terms.

He squirted a little bit of shampoo into his hand. It was all he had. Very little had come down with the Ark that was salvageable. He could feel the tension in his back leaving under the hot water. It was so relaxing, he almost forgot she was out there. The key word being almost, because he could still hear her frustrated mumblings and occasional curse worse.

As he began to rub the shampoo through his hair, the metal door flew open, the annoyed girl responsible having ignored the 'in use' sign.

"I was next in line," Clarke Griffin seethed, shooting him one of her dirty looks. Fully aware he wasn't wearing anything, she tried to focus on his face. It wasn't like she hadn't seen his body before, but that had been a one time thing. They'd both agreed on it. Thinking you were about to die caused you to do things you wouldn't normally do. Afterwards, they'd agreed to let it go. But, something in her regretted that immediately. She regretted agreeing to 'let it go.' Though, completely unlikely, she hoped he felt the same way.

"Then you left," Bellamy told her, lifting his head to allow the water to rinse his hair clean. He feigned an expression of innocence.

"I forgot my shampoo!" Clarke objected, crossing her arms. Without meaning to, her eyes began to wander downwards. Having caught herself, she jerked her head away, her face beginning to warm.

Bellamy smirked at the redness taking over her usually pale skin. "Enjoying the view, Princess, or can I shower in peace?"

"You're wasting hot water," she snapped, eager to change the subject. "And no, you cannot shower in peace because I was next!"

"Join me. We'll save water if we shower together," he joked, now rubbing soap onto his arms. His desire to frustrate her even further was dangerous ground, and he knew it. The way her jaw clenched from the way her eyes narrowed told him he was succeeding.

There was a moment of silence, and he fully expected to receive some snappy remark in response. When she finally spoke, it took him a minute to register what she'd said.

"Okay," Clarke agreed, beginning to undo her boots.

"Clarke-" He wasn't sure he heard right, but seeing her removing her shoes confirmed everything. Was she joking? Messing with him? Clarke was not the type of girl to casually agree to shower with anyone. Let alone him. As he watched her, looking as determined as ever, his heart began to beat a bit faster.

"What?" She glanced up at him, and the 'O' of surprise on his face caused her to grin. It was obvious he'd expected her to storm out, and forfeit. Winning usually involved doing the unexpected, and in this case, that was stripping down. She tried not to show it, but her hands felt a bit sweaty as her nerves kicked in. She subtly tried to rub it off on her pants. The trick was to not show her weakness when it came to this. A part of her hesitated, and reconsidered. She could use this time to go and do something productive but a part of her wouldn't let her stop.

"I was joking, I-" he stopped. She was removing her jacket now. "You're not serious."

"Aren't I?" the blonde asked, now wiggling out of her pants. It was easier if she didn't think about it, and the way he was stammering in shock made it all completely worth it. "What's the big deal? I saw you naked." Kicking her pants to the side, she added, "Are you going to leave so I can have my shower? Because I'm coming in there, one way or the other."

Having caught sight of her underwear, it was Bellamy's turn to look away. "I'm not backing down," he argued. "Even if you strip completely naked, I am not getting out of this shower. So, you may as well put your pants back on."

"Not a chance."

The rest of her clothes came off without much comment, and as he heard her stepping closer to him, he resisted the urge to look. Keeping his back to her, he tried to stand his ground. "I'm still not leaving," he objected a bit weakly. "You can stand there all you want."

"That's okay," she assured. In a much softer tone, she added, "I want you to stay." He could feel her hand on his back, and he felt goosebumps on his skin despite being underneath the warm water. 

"You what?" Bellamy demanded, turning to face her in shock.

"I want you to stay,” she repeated, emphasizing every word.

He'd have never expected her to say something like that. And as he caught sight of her, he found it almost paralyzing. The scars she'd received from battle had never seemed so beautiful, and he realized, he very much wanted to stay too.


End file.
